Fell For You
by Lucy Black
Summary: Será que Tom Riddle foi realmente destruído? É o que tudo indica até ele resolver fazer uma “visitinha” cheia de segundas intenções a uma certa ruiva. NC-17.
1. Parte I Explicações

Feel for you

(Sinto por você)

Será que Tom Riddle foi realmente destruído? É o que tudo indica até ele resolver fazer uma "visitinha" cheia de segundas intenções a uma certa ruiva. Nc-17.

N/A: A letra pertence à banda Nightwish. Eu embaralhei um pouco a letra, a tradução na ordem certa esta no fim da fic, assim como a versão em inglês.

Os (T) E (G) antes da letra das musicas se refere a quem diria em si a canção, quem escreveria o verso.

(T) – Tom Riddle (G) – Gina Weasley

Dedico essa fic aos meus grandes amigos Angel DeLynx, Bruna Pendragon, Zulmira Blade, Akasha, Rodrigo e a Carol, grande fã das nossas historias (principalmente as desse gênero), e claro a todos que apóiem o casal e gostem de fan fics. 

Cap-1 Explicações.

**_(T) Algum dia, Eu irei alimentar uma cobra_**

**_Beber seu veneno, ficar acordado_**

**_Com o tempo toda a dor passar_**

**_Por sua memória eu irei me arrastar_**

Se me perguntassem como tudo começou, eu diria que foi no dia em que ela ficou sem pergaminho.

Claro que pra falar a verdade começara no dia em que minha triste e sombria existência começara. Como também poderia ter começado há mil anos, quando dois grandes bruxos brigaram por terem opiniões diferentes.

Mas o certo é que essa historia começou justamente no dia que o velho Flitwick resolveu dar uma aula puramente teórica e minha pequena "dona" ficou sem pergaminho.

Como ela me contaria mais tarde – pedindo milhões de desculpas por ter-me "machucado". (Patético!) Mas afinal o que é que ela fazia que não fosse patético naquela época?! – que não tivera coragem de pedir uma folha emprestada a algum dos colegas, e por isso arrancara uma das paginas do diário.

Deixe-me agora abrir um pequeno parêntese para falar sobre o meu tempo em que era um mero "brinquedo" da pequena, tola e doce Virginia. Talvez vocês achem besteira, mas a verdade é que não ficarei satisfeito se não externar todos os pensamentos e lembranças que abarrotam minha mente, e quem sabe num futuro não seja de alguma utilidade?

Durante quase um ano, fui O correspondente, O ouvinte, O amigo, O pau pra toda obra como alguns diriam, da pequena Weasley. Colocado furtivamente por um dos meus fieis seguidores – o qual só vim a ter conhecimento muito mais tarde. – Lúcio, em seu caldeirão, não demorou muito para a caçula dos Weasley me descobrir e nos tornarmos "grandes amigos".

Ela costumava me levar para cima e pra baixo em sua mochila, me contar tudo que acontecia em seu dia (o que sinceramente era terrivelmente desinteressante) seus medos, suas desconfianças, sonhos, segredos, paixões em outras palavras toda aquela basbaquice irritante que as meninas adoram escrever em seus diários. Juro que por muitas vezes desejei poder ter dentes para mastigar aquela maldita pena e acabar com o matraqueado sem fim, ou então ter cabelos para puxá-los e aliviar meu desespero, acreditem é muito frustrante ser um diário!

Infelismente eu não os tinha e também não demonstrar esses desgostos em palavras, se existe uma coisa de que posso me orgulhar foi (e é) de minha paciência e de minha capacidade de esconder meus sentimentos, sendo sempre educado e bem humorado, o bom ouvinte, o melhor conselheiro, o amigo de todas as horas. Em compensação, nem tudo que ela dizia era realmente inútil, obvio que era preciso peneirar bastante as informações, livrar-se do sentimentalismo barato e induzi-la sutilmente a contar certos fatos, mas no fim conseguia-se o que era desejado. Pode se imaginar que tipo de informações desejava, não?

Bem vamos encurtar essa historia que já esta ficando muito longa. Todos que chegaram até aqui sabem muito bem o que aconteceu certo? O grande menino que sobreviveu mais uma vez em combate com o terrível Lord Voldemort, e mais uma vez o odioso vilão é derrotado. Mas só pra variar ele sobrevive.

Sinceramente não sei por que o chamam de garoto que sobreviveu, afinal quem vem sobrevivendo até agora sou EU! Quando ele tinha 1 ano, aos 11, aos 12... Levando tudo em conta esse titulo deveria ser tão meu quanto dele!

Voltando. Todos acreditaram, quase corretamente, que o ardiloso mestre das trevas de 17 anos fora totalmente destruído, estariam certos se não fosse por uma folha, uma misera folha.

Mas como isso é possível?

Simples, a minha existência estava ligada ao diário, eu era, ou melhor, eu ainda sou apenas um eco, uma imagem, do garoto de 17 anos que eu um dia fui. Minha, por assim dizer, "vida" só existia no diário, a menos que eu conseguisse energia suficiente para tornar esse eco real, vivo verdadeiramente.

Então vocês pensam, "legal, mas o diário não foi destruído?"

Eu lhe respondo: Sim, mas não totalmente. Não se esqueçam da pequena e insignificante folha arrancada.

"E o que isso tem haver?"

Como eu lhes disse eu sobrevivo graças ao diário, ele é como se fosse meu corpo. Isso significa que uma folha, uma única folha, é suficiente para me proteger, para eu "viver"!

Quando aquele garotinho irritante cravou a presa de **meu **basilisco, em **meu **diário foi como ser torturado, na verdade eu pensei que morrera. Fiquei muito tempo inconsciente, e quando tive forças para despertar me encontrei já dentro da folha, mais uma vez aprisionado.

Não sei exatamente como vim parar aqui, acredito que tenha acontecido o mesmo de quando ficava muito tempo no corpo de Virginia, perdia as forças e era sugado de volta ao diário, mas como o diário fora destruído fui sugado para a única coisa inteira dele, aquela folha com anotações de feitiços esquecida em algum canto da mala.

E o que me aconteceu depois? Fiquei perdido por muito tempo sem saber o que se passava lá fora, muito esgotado para fazer algo. Foi quando me veio à salvação. Um novo diário.

Em algum momento de seu segundo ano, ela voltou a escrever em um diário, se foi um presente, o fruto de um deboche ou até mesmo se ela comprou, eu não sei, ela nunca falou.

Ela o largou na mala, que sempre fora terrivelmente bagunçada (o que dou graças, caso contrario ela poderia ter me achado e destruído), e por algum milagre eu consegui me transferir para o novo diário, algo que eu nunca conseguira fazer. Isso acabou com todas as minhas energias, fazendo me entrar em um tipo de hibernação que durou pouco tempo graças ao maior espaço que eu possuía e a energia da jovem bruxa que fluía para mim através das folhas.

Em pouco tempo lá estava eu novamente sabendo dos detalhes do dia-a-dia e dos segredos da jovem grifinoria. Não ousei aparecer, obvio (nem um aborto acéfalo faria isso), mas prestei atenção ao que ela escrevia. Apesar de ser o mesmo lengalenga de antes ela havia mudado, suas palavras não eram mais tão infantis, existia um modo mais maduro de descrever as coisas de como lidava com seus sentimentos, alem de uma maior ousadia, podia-se dizer até que uma certa rebeldia que não via-se em seu primeiro ano.

Ri diante da idéia de que o causador dessas mudanças, de certa forma, fora eu, então afinal, nem tudo que eu fizera naquele ano fora nefasto. Imaginem o quão sem graça e boba teria sido Virginia sem a minha presença, sem a minha interferência em sua vida. Terrível não?

Um ano se passou, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer no mundo mágico e eu ficava cada vez mais forte. Fora esperto e só pegara de pouco em pouco sua energia, não como há dois anos, quando fora apressado e sugara muitas quantidades de energia a deixando fraca e desconfiada. Estava quase pronto para fazer uma nova tentativa, com um plano perfeito, quando _ele_ destruiu tudo.

Não, não pensem que estou falando do maldito Potter, apesar de ele também ser culpado, estou falando de Você – Sabe – Quem. È isso mesmo, EU! Eu acabei com meus planos quando resolvi ressurgir.

Logo para que eu também retornaria? Para ser destruído por completo? Pois é obvio que o meu _eu_ futuro não permitiria que alguém tentasse tomar seu lugar, como eu com certeza faria, e me conhecendo bem como conheço não aceitaria um acordo comigo, afinal sei o quanto perigos sou.

Resolvo então continuar a me esconder dentro do diário, aguardando a hora exata para agir. A queda do então Lord voldemort, e torço para que ele e Potter se explodam, me livrando de dois problemas.

Com certeza o destino não gosta de mim. Passam-se quatro anos e finalmente o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore destrói de uma vez por todas seu arquiinimigo Voldemort, tendo como conseqüência apenas uma cicatriz.

(Alguém ai já não conhece essa historia?)

O palco esta montado, as luzes posicionadas, tudo em perfeita ordem pronta para a minha reentrada, mas justamente na hora H eu fraquejo, e adivinhem por quê?

Duas palavras: Virginia Weasley.

Talvez tenha sido o fato de eu ser a única pessoa além da própria que conheça todos os seus segredos e desejos, por conhecer tão bem seu coração e alma. Talvez tenha amolecido pelo tempo em que tive que ouvir todas as confissões da rebelde Gina, ou simplesmente tenha sido pelas ultimas revelações de minha já-não-tao-inocente Virginia.

O fato é que não consigo tirá-la da cabeça. Não conseguia parar de imaginar se seus cabelos continuavam tão vermelhos e brilhantes quando a vi pela primeira vez, se continuava a ter aquelas adoráveis sardas que tanto me encantavam e de que ela tanto reclamava, se sua boca seria tão doce e macia quanto parecia.

Sentia me frustrado por não saber como ela seria agora, a imagem que tinha dela era o de uma criança, queria saber como ela estaria agora com dezessete anos, como seria seu corpo, já que ela parara a muito de reclamar das formas que possuía o que significava que ela conseguira o que queria ou que se conformara com suas curvas.

Irritava se por não conseguir pensar em nada a não ser o brilho de seus cabelos, a profundidade de seu olhar ou o cheiro de seu corpo, muitas vezes brigo comigo mesmo, em outras coloco a culpa nela, pelo que escreve no diário, que a essa altura já virara um caderno onde ela escreve desde sua vida até anotações de poções. E claro o que eu mais gosto, o novo hobbie dela, as historias, pequenos contos, ou trechos de historias picantes.

É exatamente o que você ouviu. A pequena e inocente Virginia adora esses contos proibidos, ela e duas amigas de quarto contrabandeavam essas revistas e livros de contos sórdidos e as lia de noite em voz baixa como se alguém pudesse estar ouvindo atrás da porta tendo o quarto um feitiço silenciador.

Tudo começara com uma desses romances bobos água-com-açúcar e foram evoluindo para historias mais ousadas e intensas. E essa nova brincadeira é, talvez, um dos motivos pelo qual não tenho mais paz.

E agora cá estou com energia suficiente para sair das paginas e ir para a realidade, claro que não permanentemente, isso só será possível se retirar toda a energia de um bruxo, em outras palavras apenas se eu matar alguém.

Infelizmente para mim não há ninguém presente para que torne minha presença mais uma vez real nesse mundo, a não ser é claro a minha linda e delicada _vitima_, mas eu não desejo isso tenho planos mais interessantes para ela.

N/A: Desculpem pela introdução gigantesca. Mas não se desesperem as coisas vão começar a melhorar agora (sorriso malicioso).


	2. Parte II Visita noturna

Cap-2 Visita noturna 

Natal. Feriado. Presentes. Família. Era por causa dessa data, que nunca teve nenhuma real importância para nos bruxos, - a não ser que você esteja em Hogwarts e louco para voltar para casa, o que nunca foi o meu caso. – que o dormitório feminino estava quase vazio, só presente a minha linda fada.

É noite de natal. Olho para a janela ao meu lado esquerdo, trancada. A neve rodopia do outro lado, branca pura, quase brilhava como diamantes. O quarto esta quente e escuro, mas posso ver perfeitamente as coisas como se fosse um gato.

A minha frente está a enorme cama de dosséis com as cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho que no escuro me fazem lembrar de sangue. E no centro dela, em meio aos lençóis brancos, minha pequena ninfa de cabelos rubros dorme pacificamente, sem ter consciência do monstro voraz que zela por ela essa noite.

O rosto meio de lado, os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro me lembram as penas daquela maldita ave vermelha de Dumbledore, mas nem isso tira o encanto que eles criam. Os lábios, um perfeito arco do cupido, estão abertos como um convite silencioso. Os braços ao lado da cabeça, juntos como se estivesse rezando antes de dormir. Os braços nus assim como uma das pernas que estava acima da coberta pareciam feitos de um material sedoso, tão macio quanto à neve lá fora, e tão clara quanto, sendo manchada por escassas sardas. Usava uma camisola de alças feita de seda branca que pareciam ser um desafio quanto ao frio lá fora.

Ela se mexeu, resmungando algo em seu sono. Isso me tira do estado sonhador em que me encontrava. Pisco os olhos calmamente enquanto um sorriso ferino vem surgindo preguiçoso em meus lábios. Ah! O quanto isso seria divertido.

Dou a volta na cama e pego sua varinha sobre a cabeceira. Conjuro velas ao nosso redor – posso enxergá-la bem mais creio que o mesmo não poderá ocorrer – mas não as acendo, não quero que ela acorde ainda. Conjuro cordas e observo de que modo será mais divertido. Decido por prender suas mãos cada uma de um lado da cabeceira. Torço para que ela não acorde.

Com ajuda da varinha ergo seus braços suavemente e os prendo com a corda sem apertar, mas firmemente, ela não terá como se soltar por mais que se contorça. Ela se vira resmunga, mas não acorda. Sorrio.

Vou para seus pés e faço o mesmo com eles o prendendo de forma que suas pernas fiquem abertas. Ela volta a se mexer, mas dessa vez encontra resistência, seu corpo não tem a mesma mobilidade que antes. Começo a acender as velas, uma a uma. Há medida que o quarto é semi-iluminado meu belo anjo vai despertando.

Primeiro pisca os olhos sonolenta, sem entender e tenta protegê-los da luz das chamas e percebe que suas mãos e pernas estão amarradas. Puxa uma das mãos com força surpresa e ainda sem compreender direito o que esta acontecendo. Rio. Não resisto é tão divertido ver a confusão em seu rosto.

Oh como é delicioso ver o choque tomar conta de suas feições! Os olhos arregalados sem nenhum vestígio de sono, a boca se abrindo como se fosse gritar sem nunca o fazer, a cor sumindo de seu lindo rosto. Quase posso ouvir seu jovem coração pular em seu peito e começar a bater como as assas de um beija flor. Por muito pouco não consigo segurar uma gargalhada, definitivamente aquela noite seria muito divertida.

_**(G) - Você foi meu primeiro amor**_

_**A Terra se movendo abaixo de mim**_

_**Cheiro de quarto, beleza ardente**_

**_Tremor distante, paraíso enviado_**

_Não podia ser! Era impossível! Devia ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Como era possível que ele estivesse ali na sua frente, sorrindo quase debochado? Ele havia sido morto, ela vira! Harry o matara há seis anos atrás! E um ano antes ele derrotara sua forma adulta, então como diabos ele podia estar ali?!_

_Fechei os olhos com força desejando acordar. Não era a primeira vez que tinha um sonho extremamente realista. Tinha certeza que assim que os abrisse descobriria que estaria deitada confortavelmente em minha cama, no dormitório completamente a sós. _

_Abri-os, e qual não foi meu choque ao deparar ainda com ele sorrindo, aquele maldito sorriso superior que me tirava do serio e que ao mesmo tempo eu achava tão sexy. _

_O olhei rapidamente, o mesmo jovem de dezessete anos que conheci as mesmas roupas, os mesmos olhos._

_Aqueles mesmos olhos que me perseguiam em sonhos por messes, anos! Senhor de meus pesadelos, de meu tormento... de minha alma. _

_O único ser que fora capaz de ofusca minha paixão por Harry Potter em meus primeiros anos. Que amava e odiava com todas as forças, e que ainda controlava meus desejos._

_Balancei a cabeça expulsando esses pensamentos indesejados._

-Surpresa? – perguntei sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

_A voz baixa, suave, a mesma maldita voz que ouvira quando tinha 11 anos._

_-Como? – Perguntei. A voz baixa e tremula. Descrente. Odeio-me por mais uma vez parecer tola e infantil a sua frente._

_Ele ri._

-Você não achava realmente que aquele garotinho que você chama de herói poderia me destruir, acha? Ora vamos Virginia! Esperava mais de você depois de tanto tempo em que estivemos juntos.

_A intimidade com que ele fala me irrita. Debato-me, mas nada consigo. Ele cruza os braços, divertido, e ergue uma sobrancelha._

_-Solte-me! – Ordeno ríspida._

-Não. – Digo calmamente_. Humilhando-me mais do que se tivesse gargalhando._

_-Como você pode estar aqui? – Pergunto irritada._

-Estando. – Ela realmente mudara, em outra época ela já teria começado a chorar perguntando por que, como, pedindo, implorando para eu ir embora.

_-Isso não é resposta! – Fico impressionada e orgulhosa com meu sangue frio e o controle que estou tendo de meu gênio até agora. Normalmente eu já teria dito todos os palavrões que conhecia para ele. – Quero saber como você pode estar vivo? É um novo diário?_

Ficou tentado a dizer sim, mas ao invés disso abaixou a cabeça e a balançou tristemente.

-Ah Virginia como você é inocente! E eu aqui pensando que você mudara... ledo engano. – Disse fingindo decepção.

_Senti uma onda de raiva me percorre. Como ele ousava dizer aquilo?! Já não bastava todo o mal que fizera? O que estava querendo agora?_

_-O que você quer? – Dei me conta da besteira que dissera. – Ah claro! Conquistar o mundo não é? Como pude me esquecer? É o que todos os vilões querem, por que seria diferente com você? Uma baita falta de criatividade... – resmungou._

Ri novamente.

-Isso também, mas não hoje. Tenho planos diferentes para essa noite.

_-O que quer dizer? – Não gosto da expressão em seu rosto, no brilho de seus olhos. No modo como olha pra mim._

_Aqueles terríveis olhos azuis como os do céu após o sol se por, que poderiam ser tão frios e indiferentes quanto quentes e carinhosos, meio encobertos pelos cabelos profundamente negros e brilhantes como as assas de uma graúna. – Por que me amarrou?_

-Tive que amarra-la minha querida porque acredito que de inicio você não colabore com meus planos.

_Definitivamente não gostava daquele olhar muito menos do tom de voz dele e se possível ainda menos dos planos dele, sejam qual for._

_-O que pretende? Possuir-me novamente?_

-Isso mesmo! Mas não como esta pensando minha cara. – Ela me olhou confusa. Fora divertido possuir o corpo da pequena Weasley, andar novamente pelo castelo. Mas se tinha certeza de uma coisa era que possuí-la agora seria muito melhor do que há seis anos.

Sorrindo de forma predatória, retiro a capa deixando-a cair no chão e subindo na cama indo de joelhos até ela, como um tigre em busca de sua presa.

_-O que você pretenda? Perguntei assustada, minha voz saindo tremula. Encolhi-me o máximo que as cordas permitiam._

-O que você acha? – Perguntei zombeteiro.

_-Afaste-se de mim ou juro que vou gritar tanto que ate na Sonserina iram me ouvir. – ameacei tremula._

Ri. – E como pretende que isso aconteça se o quarto esta enfeitiçado com uma magia que não permite que ninguém ouça o que esta acontecendo aqui dentro?

_Arregalei os olhos. "Mas que droga!"! – pensei angustiada. Cairá numa armadilha e a única culpada era eu. Por causa das... histórias que eu e as meninas costumamos ler, habituei-me a lançar um feitiço silenciador no quarto de noite._

Sorri vitorioso. Segurei seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha, macias e rosadas, estavam quentes como se tivesse levado um tapa. Olhei em seus olhos. Castanhos. Duas poças de chocolate derretido, cobertos por uma camada espessa de cílios cobres, que davam toda uma personalidade única aos seus olhos. Desci para a boca. Macia. Carnuda. Vermelha. A própria tentação.

Inclino me. Ela protesta, debilmente.

_Os dedos dele, longos, finos, frios, tocavam minha bochecha e queixo, fazendo milhões de pequenos arrepios, percorrerem a cabeça. Meu coração batia com força e tenho medo de saber se é por medo ou ansiedade pelo que esta para acontecer. Olho em seus olhos, que brilham como diamantes, como da outra vez, quando quase a matou, lembro-me. Protestei. Pedi que parasse. Suplicas débeis e falsas. Era o que queria... o que sempre quis._

A beijei.

_Beijou-me._

_**(T) Eu sou a neve em seus lábios**_

_**O gosto congelante, gole prateado**_

_**Eu sou o cheiro de seu cabelo**_

_**O pesadelo sem fim, morada do diabo**_

_Meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Era real! Não era mais um sonho enviado para torturar me. Seus lábios apenas pressionaram os meus, suaves, macios e frios. Sua mão escorregou para minha nuca, a apertando de leve. Inclinando a cabeça senti a ponta de sua língua pressionar meus lábios fechados. Tento resistir, inutilmente. _

_Sua língua entra rápido em minha boca, como se conhecesse o caminho. Procura minha língua, roçando, incentivando-a. Estou submissa, obedeço ao comando e imediatamente enrosco minha língua na dele._

Seus lábios são como sempre sonhei macios, doces, quentes. Pressiono minha língua contra sua boca, pedindo passagem. Ela reluta, mas cede, esta totalmente submissa. Esta perdida.

Vou soltando-a lentamente, aproveitando o máximo. Abro os olhos e me afasto, meus movimentos são lentos, como se estivesse num mundo de sonhos. A olho.

_Sei que estou ofegante e vermelha. Sinto como se tivesse dado o meu primeiro beijo, o que de certa forma era verdade, nunca **o **beijara antes._

_Meu coração batia com força e meu corpo esta mole. Meus lábios imploram pelos dele, que agora estão avermelhados, dando a falsa idéia de serem quentes._

Retiro uma mecha de seus cabelos do rosto e os prendo atrás de sua orelha.

Olho com atenção seu rosto, gravando cada detalhe em minha mente. Toco seus lábios, agora mais vermelhos que antes. Volto a beijá-la.

_E mais uma vez, deixo me levar. Dessa vez correspondo na mesma hora, com fome, com paixão._

_Em meu primeiro ano ele fora meu único companheiro, meu único amigo, pelo menos era o que eu imaginava. _

_A caçula dos Weasleys, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, as mesmas sardas, a mesma roupa usada. A única coisa que me diferenciava realmente de meus irmãos é o fato de ser uma garota._

_Uma garota tímida, sem amigos, solitária e apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão. Essa era a descrição perfeita para a primeiranista da Grifinoria que eu era._

_Nesses dias de solidão, a única pessoa com que podia contar era seu amigo Tom Riddle, quase um amigo imaginário, mas muito melhor que um._

_Sem perceber me apaixonava por ele, talvez tenha sido o fato de não ser uma pessoa real que fizera com que eu não percebesse, ou talvez tenha sido por ser muito jovem ou ate por estar muito próximos, o fato é que só percebera tarde demais, só quando o perdera, quando teve que livrar-se dele. Como fora doloroso separar se dele. E como fora maravilhoso reencontra-lo mesmo com o medo que ele causava. _

_E como fora surpreendente vê-lo sair do diário. Por alguns segundos imaginei que minhas preces foram ouvidas, doces instantes que sumiram tão rápidos quanto o vapor de uma xícara de chá._

_**(G) Apenas tantas vezes**_

_**Posso dizer que suspiro por você**_

_**O lírio entre os espinhos**_

_**A presa entre os lobos**_

_Eu fui usada, manipulada como uma marionete, e descartada quando não mais tivera utilidade. Ainda sinto a dor dessa traição, marcada dolorosamente em meu peito._

_Isso me fez despertar. Perceber quem eu beijava com tanto vigor, a loucura que voltava a repetir. Uma onda de raiva voltou a me percorrer eliminando todo topor, todas as lembranças dolorosas jogadas desordenadamente na praia que era minha consciência._

_Mordi - o com a raiva de quem fora humilhada, desprezada, manipulada e que caia novamente na mesma armadilha._

_Sorrio ao ver a cara de dor que ele faz. Uma satisfação maravilhosa me percorrer ao ver o sangue escorrer por seu queixo e dedos. _

Sinto o gosto metálico de meu sangue. Sinto o escorrer pelos meus dedos. Vejo seu sorriso vitorioso, me sinto traído.

A olho com raiva e retiro a mão de meus lábios. Ela para de sorrir, talvez tomando consciência do que fizera e da situação que se encontrava.

Sinto meu lábio inferior latejar e sei que o corte esta rapidamente se fechando. Ela olha estupefata. Afasto-me e ergo meu braço. Ela se encolhe fechando os olhos, esperando pelo tapa, que nunca vem.

_Vejo a ira em seus olhos, um arrepio de medo me percorre. Não devia ter feito aquilo, estava em desvantagem._

_Pela primeira vez naquela noite tomo noção que posso morrer a qualquer minuto. Mas que droga eu poderia ter feito?! Sem varinha, amarrada e "incapacitada" de gritar o que poderia ter feito?!_

_Ele se afasta ainda me olha irado. Ergue um braço. Encolho-me esperando o tapa que nunca vem._

_Sinto seus dedos em minha bochecha, acariciando-as. Arrisco abrir um olho. Ele esta sorrindo novamente, debochado._

_-Mas que garota má. – Ele ralha como se eu fosse uma criança pequena._

-Estou vendo que não vai colaborar... que pena... Mas prometo que mesmo assim será divertido. Tenho certeza que vai gostar. – Sorrio.

_**(T) Ainda nem fria em seu túmulo**_

_**Ainda nem quente em sua cama**_

_**Aceitando um mero empate esta noite**_

_**Garota marionete, seus fios são meus**_

_Estremeço diante de seu olhar. Sinto-me vulnerável, novamente sou a marionete entregue aos seus vis objetivos! _

Afasto-me ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, puxo a coberta que a cobre parcialmente – Ela estremece, duvido que seja de frio – E que com bela visão sou recompensado!

A mais bela ninfa que já existiu. Como Potter pôde tê-la dispensado? E ainda o acham incrível, um incrível cego, isso sim!

Minha resposta enfim é respondida. Com um corpo desses quem reclamaria (aposto como ela conseguiria achar, as mulheres adoram achar defeitos nelas, mas não gosta que nós achemos nelas. Vai entendê-las!)

A fina camisola era uma proteção praticamente desnecessária. Revelava suas formas tão bem quanto se estivesse nua. Os seios fartos subiam e desciam por causa da respiração acelerada. Era de dar água na boca.

Voltei a me inclinar sobre ela, dando a impressão de que iria beijá-la na boca, ela se afastou um pouco. Desviei e beijei suavemente sua bochecha, deslizando os lábios em direção ao pescoço.

_Contive um suspiro. Era tão suave, tão doce... Nunca alguém me beijara de forma tão delicada, usando apenas os lábios para provocar pequenos arrepios pela nuca._

_Normalmente os meninos só queriam ficar nos agarrando, tentando nos apalpar, fazendo as historias que lemos se tornarem muito mais agradáveis e até surreais. _

Beijei mais profundamente seu pescoço, aproveitando para entreabrir os lábios e sugar a pele perfumada. Jasmim e baunilha eram os deliciosos aromas que desprendiam do corpo da minha bela ninfa.

Dei pequenos beijos e chupões em seu pescoço descendo lentamente. Aos poucos fui sendo recompensado por pequenos, gemidos e suspiros, sentindo-os mais do que ouvindo.

Beijei seu colo rapidamente, apenas rocei os lábios em seus ombros. Ela finalmente deu um gemido audível quando segurei sua cintura delicadamente, quase reverente. Afastei com os lábios a alça da camisola, beijando a pele suave como seda.

Ergui a cabeça antes de continuar. Seus olhos estavam nublados, mais uma vez pude ver que estava no controlo. Com os joelhos ao lado de seu corpo, fiquei reto e comecei a desabotoar a blusa que usava.

Devagar. A presa é inimiga da perfeição, e essa noite seria perfeita.

Ela me olhava atentamente, seus olhos presos em cada gesto meu.

_Não entendia o que pretendia com aquilo. Por mais que pensasse, quando pensava, não conseguia achar uma explicação para seus atos alem de me torturar, de brincar com meus sentimentos e desejos. Seus lábios me torturavam a ponto de eu quase gritar. Quando os afastou de mim só não o fiz por não ter achado minha voz._

_Seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu nunca vira antes nem em seus olhos e nem em ninguém. _

_Não eram frios nem carinhosos, mas eram quentes, intensos, e cheios de algo que eu não consigo definir. Olhava-me sério, e pode se dizer ate reverente._

_Meus olhos por outro lado estavam examinando-o, estudando sua expressão calma, suas mãos brancas de dedos longos abrindo lentamente cada botão, revelando a cada segundo um novo pedaço da pele pálida do peito. Sabia que ele me observava atentamente, mas não conseguia desviar meus olhos nem sentir embaraçada, apesar de ter total noção de que devia estar corada._

_Terminou de abri-la, fazendo com que escorregasse por seus ombros e caísse na cama. A luz das velas revelou um corpo magro... não, esbelto o definiria melhor. Tinha sombra de músculos, na verdade seu corpo lembrava o de Harry em quase tudo. Os mamilos mais escuros destacavam-se na palidez da pele, que era lisa, sem nenhum pelo. _

Deixei que ela me observasse por um tempo sentindo certa satisfação nisso.

Voltei a me aproximar, inclinando-me para beijá-la. Arrisquei a dar lhe um beijo rápido em seus lábios, ela se mostrou disposta a corresponder, mas eu queria torturá-la um pouco mais, puni-la pelo que me fez.

Desci para seu pescoço beijando e chupando-o. Acariciei os braços dela, dos pulsos aos ombros, a senti arrepiar e dar um leve suspiro. Beijei seu colo enquanto meus dedos apertavam sua camisola. Voltei a me erguer. A olhei nos olhos e puxei a camisola para os lados rasgando-a e revelando seus lindos seios. Ela soltou uma exclamação enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de susto.

_Ele ergueu se novamente e como antes olhou em meus olhos, dentro de mim a curiosidade cresceu. O que faria dessa vez? _

_Mas o que ele fez não só me assustou como me deixou sem reação. Senti-o puxar o tecido da camisola e o som do pano se rasgando expondo meus seios. _

_A única reação que tive foi arregalar os olhos e soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, essa reação sendo quase automática. O olhei chocada, uma onda de medo me percorrendo e enfim suas palavras fazendo algum sentindo. _

Desviei meus olhos de seu rosto para a nova área de exploração. Redondos, brancos, fartos e decorados com um anel rosado bem no centro. Quase podia senti-los sobre os meus dedos, o sabor em minha língua. Erguia a mão e a estendi em direção a um deles. Ela se encolheu.

_-Não!_ – Exclamou rouca, seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lagrimas e pude ver a sombra do medo dançando por trás da cortina d'água.

-Não chore pequena. – Acariciei seu rosto.

_Como poderia não chorar sendo usada novamente por ele? Sentindo mais que medo, mais que vergonha. Sentia uma dor no peito como uma facada. Um frio no estomago. E a raiva, doce raiva, misturada com o desespero._

_Como fui tola e inocente. Como pude não entender as implicações de suas palavras desde o inicio? E o pior de tudo é que nada podia fazer. Estava presa sem esperanças de ser resgatada como da primeira vez._

_Juntando o que sobrara de meu orgulho, fazia força para não chorar, para não demonstrar essa fraqueza diante dele._

_-Afaste-se. – Disse. A voz quase não saindo pela força que fazia para conter as lagrima. Ele balançou a cabeça. Sua expressão era quase triste._

_Como alguém podia ser tão dissimulado?_

Como era linda! Assustada, feliz, com raiva ou medo, ela era linda! Nenhuma expressão deformava aquele belo rosto. E que beleza adquiria o rosto de minha linda ninfa com aquela trágica expressão shakesperiana.

-Não fique assim minha linda... Pense que é mais uma das suas historias. Aproveite o momento. – Beijei suas bochechas enquanto minha mão ia subindo sorrateira, indo se fechar sobre seu seio.

_Tive vontade de virar meu rosto bruscamente e morde-lo novamente, mas seus dedos frios sobre meu seio fizeram um arrepio percorrer minha coluna e qualquer pensamento coerente ir só de ida para outro planeta._

_**(G) Ainda nem frio em seu túmulo**_

_**Ainda nem quente em minha cama**_

_**Aceitando um mero empate esta noite**_

_**Garoto marionete, seus fios são meus**_

Soltou um soluço ao prender a respiração, fechou os olhos com força. Senti o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas em meus lábios. Beijei lhe os olhos com ternura. Meu coração (se é que ainda tenho um) quase se partia ao vê-la assim, mas eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, e não seriam lagrimas que me fariam parar. Não me pararam da primeira vez, agora também não parariam.

Apertei de leve o seio sobre minha mão. Deslizei a palma da mão sobre ele, apenas acariciando-o. Observava atentamente seu rosto vendo suas reações.

_Permanecia com os olhos fechados, rezando para que ele desaparecesse, para que sua presença tão sólida ao meu lado evaporasse, para que seus dedos longos e frios deixassem meu seio e a sensação que despertavam em meu corpo contra minha vontade. As lagrimas já não mais caiam e mesmo tentando não pude impedir um gemido ao sentir meu mamilo ser apertado de leve._

Sorrio vitorioso, enfim um conseguira arrancar um gemido dela. Abaixo minha cabeça e toco seu mamilo com a ponta da língua.

_Mordi meu lábio numa tentativa de impedir os gemidos e a doce e úmida caricia de sua língua lambendo meu mamilo. Mas nem a dor é capaz de apagar a sensação de sua boca se fechando sobre meu seio e de seus dentes raspando a pele e a leve sucção de sua boca._

Ela arqueja, suspira, contorce, talvez tentando fugir, mas cada vez mais sucumbindo aos próprios desejos.

_Ele levanta a cabeça e eu suspiro aliviada por essa pausa que me permite tentar acalmar as batidas de meu coração e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas nem acabei de suspirar ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça atacando sem dó meu outro seio._

Hum... Que delicia é sentir seu mamilo endurecer dentro de minha boca, sentir o gosto da pele dela e a sua suavidade por baixo de meus dedos e seu corpo roçando no meu quando tentava se soltar ou aprofundar a caricia. Ouvir os gemidos contidos e suspiros.

Beijei todo o seio, desci para a barriga, circulando o umbigo com pequenos beijos de escorregar sorrateiramente minha língua para o pequeno buraco e fazendo uma descoberta interessante. Ela sentia cócegas. Brinquei por um tempo com ela, ouvindo seu riso cristalino e seus pedidos para que parasse enquanto segurava sua cintura a impedindo de se contorcer por causa das cócegas.

A olhei sorrindo para vê-la corada e com um sorriso brincando em sua face, a tornando mais bela do que já era.

Aproximei-me e a beijei, massageando seus lábios com os meus.

_Se não bastasse me torturar com beijos ainda me fazia cócegas! Debati-me, supliquei que parasse. Quando o fez e me olhou o vi sorrir, um sorriso diferente. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, que chegava aos olhos e os fazia brilhar. Por alguns segundos esqueci quem ele era._

_Ele se aproximou e me beijou. O correspondi ainda meio zonza, meio risonha. Conforme o beijo se tornava mais quente, mais intimo, suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo descobrindo novos meios de proporcionar prazer._

_Suspiros meus e dele se perdiam entre os lábios colados. Eu quase podia acreditar que era um sonho, que ele possuía um coração. _

_Todos esses pensamentos passavam por minha mente, mas eu pensava nisso realmente. Estava mais interessada nos lábios dele, em arrancar aquela droga de corda de meus pulsos para poder abraçá-lo, tocar seus cabelos e descobrir se sua pela era tão macia quanto aparentava ser._

Meus dedos haviam se perdido na selva outonal de seus cabelos quando deixei sua boca em direção ao sua orelha. Mordi o nóbulo de sua orelha.

-Pare... vai acabar se machucando... – soprei em seu ouvido e segurei um de seus punhos que puxavam com insistência a corda.

Ela gemeu em resposta parando imediatamente. A recompensei por sua obediência com beijos em seu pescoço.

Afastei-me relutante de seu corpo, estava na hora de esquentar um pouco as coisas... ou seria esfria-las?

_Ele se apoio nos joelhos ainda sorrindo, mas agora seu sorriso retornara a ser o sorriso superior cheio de malicia. Estendeu a mão para a janela e a abriu._

_Uma coisa que eu adorava era dormir olhando as estrelas e a lua, por isso havia mudado minha cama para que ela ficasse quase colada na parede. Precisou apenas que esticasse a mão para destrancar a janela. O ar frio invadiu o quarto fazendo as chamas das velas tremeluzirem e um arrepio me percorrer. _

_Pequenos flocos de neve caíram sobre a cama quando ele abriu mais logo parou. A noite estava calma sem neve ou vento mesmo assim eu tremia por causa do ar gelado. O olhei sem entender, o que faria agora?_

_Ele pegou um punhado de neve com uma mão. Olhou para mim e esticou o punho fechado em minha direção. Não compreendi até sentir as primeiras gotas geladas caírem entre meus seios._

Apertei a neve sentido que ela derretia e escorria por meus dedos queimando. Acompanhei com os olhos as gotas cristalinas caírem sobre a pele rosada, escorrendo pelo vale que seus seios formavam graças às longas puxadas de ar que Ginny dava.

Movimentava de um lado ao outro minha mão fazendo com que a neve derretida caísse sobre seus seios, em sua barriga, fazendo uma poça em seu umbigo.

_Eu gemia baixinho já não mais tentando me conter, estremecia, virava-me, contorcia, erguia-me o máximo que as cordas permitiam. Já não lutava mais contra aquilo, queria era mais!_

_Sentia o liquido extremamente gelado cair sobre em minha pele, contorcia-me tentando espalhar a água pelo corpo evitando que me queimasse e sentido arrepios cada vez que a água caia sobre meu corpo e escorresse._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou a água sobre meu corpo, lambendo o rastro úmido que ficara. Suspirei fechando os olhos e me concentrando na língua quente dele._

Bebi o liquido que se concentrou em sua barriga e entre os seios, deslizei a mão molhada por seu corpo deixando-a com o corpo úmido e frio.

A imagem de uma taça de chantilly com cerejas no topo veio-lhe a mente ao voltar a beijar seus seios que estavam com os bicos eretos e vermelhos.

_**(G) Esta é para você para você**_

_**Somente para você**_

_**Apenas entregue-se a ele e nunca repense**_

_**Sinto por você**_

_Aquilo era bom demais! Era tão bom que tinha medo que acabasse tão de repente quanto começara. Engraçado não? Até pouco tempo estava rezando para que ele sumisse e agora suplico para que isso não aconteça de jeito nenhum._

_Molho meus lábios com a ponta da língua sentindo pouco tempo depois a língua dele fazendo isso por mim._

_Sinto-me como um... picolé sendo devorada aos poucos. (a comparação é um tanto idiota eu sei, mas devo admitir que minha mente não esta lá pra essas coisas nesse momento)_

_Mais uma vez ouvi o som de pano se rasgando. Abri os olhos apenas para ver ele se livrando dos restos mortais de minha pobre camisola. _

_Estava agora apenas de calcinha. Ele me olhava atentamente de cima a baixo como se me examinasse._

_Sem pensar mordo meu lábio inferior em expectativa, ele sorri._

-Linda... É verdadeiramente a ninfa mais linda que já habitou essas frias paredes de pedra.

Suas bochechas se tingem de vermelho diante de meu elogio. É impressionante como as mulheres se derretem com um simples elogio.

Toco seu rosto, seus lábios e vou descendo, deslizando para o pescoço, colo seios, barriga, quadril, até suas pernas bem torneadas. Meus dedos roçam suas coxas, apertando as ocasionalmente.

Percebo então uma falha em meus planos. Bem isso pode ser contornado. Pouso minha mão sobre sua calcinha branca. Sinto seus olhos sobre mim, começo a beijar a pele em torno dela enquanto meus dedos fazem desenhos imaginários sobre o tecido.

Ainda beijando suas pernas pouso outra mão também sobre o fino tecido e como fiz com a camisola rasgo-a.

_O som de pano se rasgando volta a me alarmar. Vejo-o jogar de lado o que restou de minha calcinha. Agora estou completamente nua, nunca me senti tão exposta. Retesei o corpo assustada. Ele me olhou sem entender fazendo me sentir boba por estar agindo dessa forma. Abaixo meus olhos._

Toco sua cintura a fazendo votar a me olhar.

-Apenas relaxe, ok? – Ela me olha um pouco assustada, concorda apos um tempo deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

A olho vendo finalmente ela por inteiro, sem nenhuma peça chata para atrapalhar sua perfeição. Beijo sua barriga enquanto brinco com seus pelos pubianos castanhos avermelhados.

_Tento relaxar como ele pediu, mas a probabilidade do que virá agora não permitem. Ainda não acredito que estou permitindo que ele faça isso (como se eu tivesse alguma escolha), mas afinal por que não?_

_Não tenho namorado, nem estou apaixonada por ninguém, a única coisa que me incomoda – e ao mesmo tempo me alegra - é que seja justamente com Tom Riddle, se ao menos ele não fosse quem é... _

_Segurou com força a corda em torno de seus pulsos ao sentir um dedo tocando-me mais intimamente. Não pude evitar o gritinho e nem não me afastar quando um dedo gelado invadiu minha intimidade._

Ela me olhava nervosa mordendo o lábio inferior. Engatinhando, fui me sentar ao seu lado. Beijei-a rapidamente antes de me deitar ao seu lado, a cabeça em seu ombro.

_-Desculpe..._ – Ela deixou escapar.

-Não por isso minha bela. Não se preocupe temos a noite toda. A paciência sempre foi uma de minhas virtudes. – Falo displicentemente. Minha mão percorrendo seu corpo, inquieta.

_Ele me morde abaixo da orelha, seus dedos apertam meu mamilo e enquanto um suspiro escapa de meus lábios ele pergunta se eu gosto disso. _

_Provoca-me dizendo que irá embora me obrigando a suplicar que fique enquanto faz círculos em minha barriga com as unhas._

_Faz perguntas indiscretas e embaraçosas enquanto acaricia minhas coxas, fala coisa picantes e debochadas em meu ouvido, coisas que nunca me passariam pela cabeça que ele poderia dizer. Propõe-me coisas que nem nos mais ousados livros eu li me fazendo corar e sentir zonza._

E tão divertido vê-la corar envergonhada por minhas palavras. Isso apenas demonstra que por mais historias que ela leia ela ainda é apenas uma garotinha inocente. Uma garotinha inocente presa nas garras do lobo mau.

A puxo para um beijo enquanto meus dedos tentam uma nova investida, ela recua, mas dessa vez não há escapatória, eles perseguem seu objetivo, indo se esconder dentro de sua cavidade umidade quente.

Meus dedos seguem o mesmo sincronismo que minha língua, sinto-a relaxar e corresponder o beijo com mais ânsia. Cada vez mais eu vou descobrindo seus mistérios, tateando como um cego esse magnífico novo mundo.

_Prendo-me ao beijo com desespero, os gemidos presos na garganta, apenas um "ronronar" baixo conseguia passar. Lutava para não sucumbir par me manter dona de mim e não perder os sentidos diante de tal prazer. Nenhuma das descrições faz jus à verdadeira sensação, era algo indescritível! Como era possível que dedos tão frios pudessem espalhar tanto calor de um único ponto para todo o corpo?! _

Soltei sua boca, para ir beijar seus seios, aumentando o ritmo da dança que meus dedos faziam, ouvindo seus gemidos aumentarem gradativamente para morrerem em um gemido de protesto quando eu voltava para os passos mais lentos. Afastei-me, ela me olhou numa suplica para que não parasse. Sorri cruel. Estendi a mão novamente para a janela pegando um novo punhado de neve.

Apertei a massa branca entre meus dedos, o liquido caiu sobre sua barriga e virilha. Ela arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos gemendo quando a água recém derretida caiu sobre seu sexo.

Abaixei a cabeça quando a neve acabou trilhando o caminho do liquido para dentro se sua virilha.

_Sentir sua língua a me acariciar. Puxei longamente o ar o soltando com um chiado. A língua dele movia-se em mim como se fosse um ser vivo, algo que se contorce, gira, lambe e suga, proporcionando um prazer crescente e vivo, algo como uma bolha de sabão que vai aumentando, aumentando... até explodir, salpicando gotículas de sabão para todos os lados. (E lá vou eu novamente usar de metáforas para explicar algo que não pode ser explicado, apenas sentido.)_

Ela gemeu rouca, segurou as cordas e ergueu as costas da cama jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto seu corpo estremecia e relaxava. A beijei.

-Eu não disse que ia gostar? Bastava você relaxar. – Disse meio cínico.

_-Hum..._ – Foi o que obtive como resposta.

A beijei pressionando meu corpo sobre o dela.

_**(T) Esta é para você para você**_

_**Somente para você**_

_**Apenas entregue-se a ela e nunca repense**_

_**Sinto por você**_

Não menti ao dizer que sou paciente, mas tudo no mundo um dia acaba e eu já estou farto disso. Fiquei mais do que tempo suficiente esperando, sendo mais uma vez o brinquedinho da pequena Weasley, estava na hora de ela retribuir o prazer que eu vinha lhe dando, estava na hora de ela ser minha marionete, meu brinquedo.

_Seu corpo pressionou-se contra o meu enquanto me beijava, e mesmo meio "dopada" pelo orgasmo pude sentir algo pressionar contra minha coxa, mas do contrario do que tinha imaginado, não senti medo mas um aumento em meu desejo._

_Não suportava mais aquelas cordas, alem de estar com dor nos braços por causa delas, elas ainda me impediam de tocá-lo, de senti-lo. Por que diabos estava presa mesmo?_

-Você gostou disso não? Então vai adorar isso... – _Ele se afastou ficando de joelhos e desabotoando a calça negra que usava. Olhava-me com um sorriso malicioso, meus olhos presos em suas mãos._

Assim como fiz com a blusa, retirei lentamente a calça, quando estava só de cueca ela puxou os punhos.

_-Solte-me. – _Ela ordenou. Em seus olhos não tinha medo nem raiva, apenas desejo. Com a varinha, que estava sempre próxima de mim, as fiz desaparecer, tanto as das mãos quanto as dos pés.

Imediatamente ela avançou em mim, beijando-me com desespero. Quase cai e devo admitir que me assustei um pouco com sua... impetuosidade.

A abracei adorando a sensação de suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve. Ri desdenhoso quando ela começou a me beijar no pescoço.

_Não dei à mínima que ele estivesse rindo de mim, eu só queria saber de beijá-lo, toca-lo, de sentir o gosto de sua pele, a firmeza de seu corpo._

_Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ombros._

_Sorri vitoriosa com seu mamilo entre meus dentes ao ouvir os pequenos gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios. _

Joguei a cabeça pra trás sentindo seus lábios sobre meu mamilo e suas mãos escorregarem de minhas costas para dentro da cueca, apertando-me. Pisquei percebendo que ela começava a tomar conta da situação. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros com intuito de afastá-la e mostrar quem realmente mandava naquele jogo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça sorrindo maliciosa para mim, empurrou-me e puxou minha cueca, quando percebi já estava deitado completamente nu.

Deu um risinho de escárnio.

_-Surpreso?Dois podem jogar meu amor... – _disse cínica. – Seu rosto a centímetros do meu, seus cabelos caindo sobre meu rosto. Beijou-me enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo indo em direção ao meu sexo.

Enfim, talvez não fosse assim tão ruim deixar ela no controle por um tempo, podia ser interessante.

_**(G/T) Esta é para você para você**_

_**Somente para você**_

_**Apenas entregue-se a ela/ele e nunca repense**_

_**Sinto por você**_

_Soltei seus lábios percorrendo com os olhos seu corpo como tantas vezes ele fez essa noite comigo. Olhei para o sexo ereto em minhas mãos._

_-Hummm... Nada mau... –Disse com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se estivesse avaliando uma fruta numa feira. Assustei-me com isso, não conhecia esse meu lado, parecia que essa noite era a noite das descobertas. Gostei disso._

_Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas._

-Se não esta satisfeita vá procurar seu adorado Potter. Vá ver se ele realmente é um garoto de ouro!

_Ri, então o cruel Tom Riddle era tão sensível quanto a sua masculinidade quanto qualquer outro garoto? Isso era realmente surpreedente._

_-Hum, não. Acho que tenho algo muito mais interessante para descobrir em minhas mãos._

Essa nova Gina estava me assustando um pouco. Sabia que ela não era mais a bobinha Gina de seis anos atrás, mas também não a imaginei assim.

Melhor pra mim então, nunca gostei mesmo de garotas tímidas e bobas que mal conseguiam olhar um homem nu sem desmaiar. Preferia muito mais aquelas que pareciam tímidas e se mostravam quase selvagens na cama.

Senti-a apertar a ponta de meu pênis, fazendo me gemer. Ela sorria cada vez que eu soltava um gemido ou me mexia.

_Apertava de leve com o polegar e o indicador toda a extensão de seu sexo. Ele gemia, suspirava, contorcendo-se em minha mão._

_-E então o que acha de provar de seu próprio veneno?_

Sorri sarcástico. – Bom... mas você chama isso de veneno? Isso não é nem remédio ruim!

Ela estreitou os olhos, soltou o ar pelo nariz parecendo muito irritada. Ela aperta com força meu sexo fazendo-me arregalar os olhos e gemer, meio de dor meio de prazer. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia provocar a pequena Weasley. Tarde de mais.

_Então ele achava que aquilo não era nada, heim? Pois então ele teria o que pedia. Apertei seu sexo, deslizando a mão por ele diminuindo a pressão para apertá-lo novamente com força. Inclinei-me beijando sua barriga e ainda me perguntando se eu realmente ia fazer aquilo, lambi a ponta do pênis._

Sorri ao sentir sua língua deslizando ao longo de meu pênis como se fosse um pirulito. Estava esperando por isso desde que a provocara. E depois dizem que é difícil influenciar as pessoas. Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança!

_Lambi-o antes de envolvê-lo por completo e suga-lo. Tentando afastar a insegurança e a vergonha, que mesmo agora não conseguia afastar, eu me lembrava das historias, mas as palavras exatas fugiam de minha mente, fazendo com que eu me guiasse muito mais pelos instintos e por seus gemidos._

Deixei que ela me torturasse por algum tempo, aproveitando o máximo aquela caricia úmida. Levando-me quase a loucura quando refreava o orgasmo. Mesmo sendo sua primeira vez ela o fazia muito bem, livros têm essa vantagem, podem nos ensinar muita coisa, boas ou ruins.

Tudo estava muito bom se não fosse uma coisa: não estávamos seguindo meus planos.

Segurei seu ombro e a puxei delicadamente, ela me fitou confusa. A beijei, empurrando-a, fazendo com que se deitasse, fiquei sobre ela.

-Você é realmente divina Virginia... divina... – disse indo beijar seu pescoço.

_-Tom... – O nome escapou de meus lábios como um sussurro. Suas mãos percorriam com calma minhas costas dando-me a sensação de segurança, carinho. Beijava meus lábios também com calma, como se toda a pressa, toda a ansiedade anterior tivesse se extinguido o que era desmentido pela intensidade de seus olhos._

Enquanto dava um longo beijo nela, fui afastando suas pernas dando espaço para meu corpo.

-E agora o gran finalle. – Sussurrei pondo-me a penetrá-la.

_Senti uma forte ansiedade misturada ao medo e as fortes batidas em meu peito. Fechei os olhos sentindo ser invadida. Devo confessar que não fora nem um pouco agradável como se dizia nos livros, claro que também não foi horrível, apenas foi uma experiência um tanto quanto desconfortável._

Senti vencer aos poucos as barreiras de seu corpo. Preferi ir devagar, apesar de não saber se esse seria o modo menos doloroso.

_Nunca senti uma dor como aquela. Não era assim tão terrível, mas era como se fosse... não posso explicar, é diferente de todas as outras, mais leve que um corte não muito profundo._

Ela cravou as unhas em meu ombro enquanto gemia de dor. Parei por um momento beijando uma lagrima que escorria de seus olhos. Não queria lhe causar dor apesar de saber ser isso inevitável.

_Abri os olhos me deparando com dois orbes azuis olhando-me preocupada. Puxei seu rosto fazendo nossos narizes se encostassem, deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e mexendo levemente o corpo indicando que continuasse._

_A cada nova investida dele a dor se dissipava como mágica sendo substituída por um prazer nunca sentido antes, que só me fazia desejar que ele fosse cada vez mais rápido. Os gemidos começando a demonstrar o novo efeito que ele tinha sobre meu corpo._

Beijei seu pescoço aumentando gradativamente o ritmo, que ia se tornando cada vez mais rápido e selvagem. A girei fazendo ficar sobre mim. Ela seguros meus ombros um pouco surpresa pela inversão de posição sem aviso. Segurei sua cintura guiando-a, ela fechou os olhos deixando-se levar.

Não gostava muito de não ficar no controle das coisas, mas devo admitir que tão posição tenha suas vantagens. O corpo perfeito se balançando ritmadamente sobre o meu podia ser muito mais apreciado dessa posição do que a anterior. Os cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os ombros e colando no pescoço e testa. O corpo banhado em uma fina camada de suor à luz das velas a deixava brilhante e dourada, como uma deusa.

Era uma imagem para ser guardada e admirada.

_Abri os olhos. O cabelo escuro grudados na testa e caindo sobre os olhos que me olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado. A boca entreaberta, a respiração ofegante. Se existia visão mais linda do que essa só poderá ser do paraíso, se esse não fosse o próprio céu (ou seria inferno?). Pelo menos era o que me parecia na hora. _

_Abaixei-me beijando-o. Ele me envolveu com os braços. Senti meus seios roçarem em seu peito me fazendo gemer e suspirar em meio ao beijo._

Girei novamente voltando a ficar sobre ela. Suas mãos soltaram meus ombros avançando para meus cabelos. Enquanto nos beijávamos podia sentir que o grande momento se aproximava tanto para mim quanto para ela.

De repente ela segurou com força meu cabelo, jogou a cabeça pra traz trançando a pernas atrás de mim e soltando um gemido mais longo e alto que os anteriores.

_Mil vezes mais intenso que orgasmo anterior, explodindo entre minhas pernas espalhando-se por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. Quase gritei com isso. Tentar transformar tal sensação, tal prazer em palavras seria diminuí-lo, menospreza-lo. Não existem palavras adequadas, criadas pelos homens para descrevê-lo. Talvez, quem sabe outros povos ou até espécies o consigam. Sei apenas que não posso transformar tal coisa em letras sem modificar seu real sentido._

_Apertei minhas pernas em torno dele, não querendo abandonar tão doce prazer. Soltei lentamente seus cabelos, ou melhor, creio que tenha perdido as forças para continuar segurando-os. Senti-o então apertar minha cintura e gemer rouco ao mesmo tempo em que sentia algo quente escorrer por minhas pernas, provocando um pequeno gemido, um quase suspiro. _

Cai sobre ela tão ofegante quanto ela, rolando em seguida para o lado. De olhos fechados ia acalmando minha respiração e as batidas de meu coração, uma mão caída displicentemente sobre sua barriga.

Abri os olhos e a fitei. Ela me olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados e a franja caindo sobre eles.

_-Por quê? – _Ela perguntou baixinho, quase não pude ouvi-la.

-Por que não? – Respondi com outra pergunta, enquanto a abraçava por trás, a fazendo ficar meio de lado. Ela sorriu.

_-Por que não?_ – Ela sussurrou antes de se entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

A observei por um tempo, vendo sua expressão relaxada e seus lábios num quase sorriso. Sorri e adormeci também ainda abraçado a ela.

Acordei muito tempo depois me sentindo fraco. Sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei a observá-la até que comecei a desaparecer retornando ao diário.

_**Sinto por você**_

_Fui acordada pela brisa fria daquela manhã entrando pela janela. Naqueles breves segundos em que você ainda não acordou direito, perguntei-me por que a janela estava aberta, tinha certeza de tê-la trancado antes de dormir. Foi então que tomei noção de minha nudez. Fiquei por alguns segundos parada, as cenas da noite se desenrolando em minha mente como um filme. _

_Olhei a minha volta, pedaços de pano rasgado, velas apagadas ainda flutuando em volta da cama, a janela aberta, minha nudez e uma marca vermelha nos lençóis brancos não deixavam duvidas de que o que acontecera. Não fora um sonho. Tom Riddle realmente estivera em meu quarto, me amarrara e... _

_Tampei minha boca com a mão, ainda não acreditando no que fizera no que deixara fazer. Comecei a rir. _

_-Virginia Weasley!! Mas que irresponsável! Como permitiu que isso acontecesse!! – Repreendi-me, caindo na gargalhada em seguida._

_Fui fechar a janela ainda rindo. Corri para o banheiro tomei um longo banho quente. Depois desci para tomar café, quando voltei o quarto já estava arrumado. Deitei-me na cama e peguei meu diário._

_E aqui termina o relato de como foi minha primeira vez. Sei que esta pensando que estou escrevendo mais uma historia, mas garanto-o que essa é a mais pura verdade, por mais fantástica que pareça!_

_Por mais que eu pense não consigo descobrir o porquê dele ter feito isso. Por que justo eu? E por que daquela forma tão... carinhosa?_

_Pois toda vez que eu imaginara ele numa situação dessas, eu o imaginava frio, cruel, preocupado apenas com seu prazer e não dando a mínima para os sentimentos alheios._

_Mas ele fora tão gentil e carinhoso, até pareceu preocupado comigo! Apesar de ter me amarrado ele não me bateu, gritou comigo ou qualquer coisa parecida, na verdade ele agiu como eu sempre sonhei. _

_Ainda é difícil de acreditar que acabei perdendo minha virgindade com o meu "primeiro" amor, ainda mais porque ele não era "real" (se bem que ele estava bem _real_ ontem) e fora destruído há seis anos atrás._

_Isso também esta me perturbando. Como ele poderia estar vivo? E pra onde ele foi? Por que fez isso comigo? _

_São tantas duvidas... Tão poucas respostas..._

_Mas eu tenho certeza de algo, não me arrependerei do que fiz. Eu quis aquilo! Certo que no inicio eu fiquei apavorada, mas eu transei com ele por livre e espontânea vontade (tudo bem que precisei de um incentivo primeiro, mas...) e não me arrependo._

_Foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz em minha vida, como posso me arrepender?_

_Mesmo assim algo dentro de mim ainda esta inquieto. Ele apareceu para mim, o que garante que ele não aparecera de novo? E se da próxima vez ele resolver fazer algo mais... danoso?_

_Bem não tenho como saber, o melhor que posso fazer é esperar. O que tiver que ser será, como diz Hagrid. _

Gina fecha o diário. Novas palavras surgem nele, vindo de dentro do próprio diário, para sumirem minutos depois.

E assim termina o segundo reencontro de Virginia Weasley e Tom Riddle mais conhecido como Voldemort.

Ele retornara? E se o fizer será que fará algo terrível como na primeira vez ou será mais um encontro com a jovem Weasley?

Bem isso eu ainda não decidi. Afinal pra que a pressa? Eu tenho muito tempo para decidir isso. Dentro do diário sou imortal, não envelheço e não morro, basta que o diário não seja destruído para que eu fique em segurança, e como Virginia não sabe onde estou não corro nenhum risco.

Por enquanto vou esperar, recolhendo a energia de minha linda ninfa para um dia ressurgir e tomar o poder daquilo que me pertence porque afinal eu não desisti de meus ideais. É preciso muito mais que uma bela garota para me fazer desistir (na verdade não existe nada que me faça desistir).

Quanto a duvidas e preocupações que minha pequena visita causou a você Virginia só posso dizer uma coisa:

_**Sinto por você...**_

Você foi meu primeiro amor

A Terra se movendo abaixo de mim

Cheiro de quarto, beleza ardente

Tremor distante, paraíso enviado

Eu sou a neve em seus lábios

O gosto congelante, gole prateado

Eu sou o cheiro de seu cabelo

O pesadelo sem fim, morada do diabo

Apenas tantas vezes

Posso dizer que suspiro por você

O lírio entre os espinhos

A presa entre os lobos

Algum dia, Eu irei alimentar uma cobra

Beber seu veneno, ficar acordado

Com o tempo toda a dor passará

Por sua memória eu irei me arrastar

Ainda nem fria em seu túmulo

Ainda nem quente em minha cama

Aceitando um mero empate esta noite

Garota marionete, seus fios são meus

Ainda nem fria em seu túmulo

Ainda nem quente em minha cama

Aceitando um mero empate esta noite

Garota marionete, seus fios são meus

Esta é para você para você

Somente para você

Apenas entregue-se a ela e nunca repense

Sinto por você

Esta é para você para você

Somente para você

Apenas entregue-se a ela e nunca repense

Sinto por você

Esta é para você para você

Somente para você

Apenas entregue-se a ela e nunca repense

Sinto por você

You were my first love

The earth moving under me

Bedroom scent, beauty ardent

Distant shiver, heaven sent

I'm the snow on your lips

The freezing taste, the silvery sip

I'm the breath on your hair

The endless nightmare, devil's lair

Only so many times

I can say I long for you

The lily among the thorns

The prey among the wolves

Someday, I will feed a snake

Drink her venom, stay awake

With time all pain will fade

Through your memory I will wade

Barely cold in her grave

Barely warm in my bed

Settling for a draw tonight

Puppet girl, your strings are mine

This one is for you for you

Only for you

Just give in to it never think again

I feel for you

_N/A: O que Tom diz basicamente é o que ele estaria escrevendo no diário após Gina deixa-lo, seria a versão dele dos fatos. _

_Como todo grande vilão, ele não consegue deixar de explicar o que está acontecendo com ele como ele voltou etc. Por isso ele explica tudo detalhadamente, desde como "sobrevivera" até a conclusão. Na verdade o que lemos seria após Gina ter escrito. Por isso as falas estão misturadas, Gina escreveu e Tom complementou._

_N/A 2: A música é "**Feel For You**" do **Nightwish**._


End file.
